


The Day to Day Grind

by FullMetalNerd



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Big Brother Jean Havoc, Ed has a potty mouth, Edward makes bad decisions, Gen, Havoc is a bad influence, Mostly humor, Parental Riza Hawkeye, Parental Roy Mustang, Prepare for angst to hit you with that curveball tho, Self contained one shots, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullMetalNerd/pseuds/FullMetalNerd
Summary: The office of Team Mustang is one of the most interesting places to be, from prank wars to board games nights to Havoc being a terrible influence.This is just a short collection of a few of the many memorable moments that stand out from the day to day grind.THIS CHAPTER: The office meets Alphonse Elric for the first time, it's an... experience.





	The Day to Day Grind

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of short one shots I've started working on. Right now I'm working on my first multi-chaptered project which is hugeee and I decided to make a oneshots collection whenever I want to take my mind of it.
> 
> This are all self contained and updates will be sporadic, however I have wrote out 25 prompts so by the end there should be AT LEAST 25 chapters.
> 
>  
> 
> IN THIS CHAPTER: The office meet Alphonse for the first time... it's an experience.

Edward had decided the best way to call everyone to attention was by setting fire to one of the chairs. 

Granted, no one was sitting on it, but the shouts caused from a panicked Fuery and Havoc was enough to draw Breda from his nap and Falman, Hawkeye and Colonel Mustang from his office.

As they panicked, a quick thinking Riza threw one of the buckets of water they kept for emergencies on the chair. They stared in silence as the chair gave a sizzling noise and steam started to rise from it.

“Fullmetal,” Mustang said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Not to state the obvious, but why did you feel the need to set a chair on fire?”

“Quickest way to get everybody here” Ed said with a shrug, before pulling out the chair next to an almost passed out Fuery and shoving it towards Mustang. “There’s more, so don’t worry about seating, Bastard.”

“You set the chair on fire to gather us all here? You do realise you could have just called us right?” Mustang said, now practically massaging the bridge of his nose.

“But where’s the fun in that?” Ed said, giving his best shit-eating-grin.

“Where’s the fun..? Jesus wept” Mustang said before throwing his hands in the air “I give up”.

“So what did you want us here for Edward?” Riza said, trying to stop Roy from stomping off into his office.

“Oh right, my brother is coming up from our hometown tomorrow.”

“You have a brother?” Havoc said as at the exact same time Roy “Alphonse is coming?”

“Yes to both those questions” Ed said. “My brother will probably be around here a lot so I thought I might as well go through some ground rules”.

“Ground rules?” Breda said in confusion.

“Yeah. First of all let’s just say… my brother is rather… sensitive… about his appearance”

“Oh my god…” Havoc mumbled, thinking of Ed’s volatile reaction to comments about his height. 

“Ed… no offense, but, how tall is you’re brother?” Fuery asked, voice still quivering in shock from the chair fire.

“Oh,” Ed said, darkening “We don’t talk about his height”

At this point Breda and Havoc were clutching at each other in terror.

“That reminds me, my brother also likes to wear armour”

“What?” Falman said, speaking up for the first time.

“Yeah, he never takes it off, so do me a favour and don’t mention it please.”

“Why the hell does he wear armour all the time?” Havoc said, only to be cut off by Mustang.

“Why do I have to hear this? I know all this.” He complained “Are you so small you don’t have the brain capacity to remember this, Fullmetal?”

Fullmetal started to puff up in rage like a dragon, only to wilt with the click of a safety catch. Riza looked around innocently.

“Well, Colonel Bastard knowing you, you would probably forget and say something”

“I would not!” Roy said, with a huff.

“Would too!”

“Would not! Don’t try and do this again, it’s tiring” 

“Whatever, asshole”

“Anyway Ed,” Riza said calmly, unfazed by the minor argument that just went down “Anything else we need to know about Alphonse’s visit?”

“Mmm probably not… oh! Actually, he’ll probably want to spar, know any good places to?”

“Spar? You mean you fight?” Breda said.

“Oh yeah! Al’s the best fighter there is, I’ve never beaten him!”

At this Fuery just let out a moan and slid under the desk, passed out.

****

It was silent in the office, the clock on the wall making loud, obnoxious noises. Havoc fiddled with a pen while Breda tried to eat an apple with shaking hands. Fuery was repeatedly wiping his forehead of sweat while Falman read a newspaper with clenched hands.

“...”

“W-what do you think Ed’s brother will be like?” Fuery said tentatively.

“Loud.” Said Falman, not looking up from his paper.

“Aggressive” Breda said with a gulp.

“Crazy.” Havoc said, cursing as he dropped his pen and it rolled of his desk.

“So basically like Ed?” Fuery said.

“No, worse” Havoc shuddered.

“What makes you say that?” Breda asked.

“Think about it, he said he’s sensitive about his height, for Ed, that’s basically admitting he is small.” Havoc said. “His brother must be titchy”.

“Not to mention” Falman added from where he was sitting “He mentioned he had never beaten him in a fight, you must be tough as balls to repeatedly fight Ed and WIN.”

Everyone lapsed into a thoughtful silence.

“Well, Ed left about 15 minutes ago so he’ll be back very soon.”

“I’m quite eager to meet this Alphonse Elric” Falman said quietly.

“I’m not” moaned Havoc.

Just then a loud THUD was heard.

“Oh god, that’s them isn’t it?”

Another loud THUD.

“Christ, how heavy is his armour?”

The thud’s came in that of the rhythm of footsteps, accompanied by the faint chatter of Edward, although it was growing closer.

“They’re here.” Said Colonel Mustang, emerging from his office with Riza close on his heels.

“How do you know?”

“Trust me.”

The door was kicked open, per customary Elric fashion to reveal a beaming Edward Elric.

“Hey everyone, meet my brother, Alphonse Elric”.

Everyone turned around, their mouths opening in greeting when they all froze (except from Riza and Roy).

As behind Edward, lurked not an even smaller, blond person, but a huge, hulking set of armour. It was so large, it cast a shadow over Ed and blocked out the light coming from the doorway.

“Hello Alphonse, it’s lovely to see you again” Riza said with a smile.

The huge set of armour, now named “Alphonse” stepped forwards, revealing sharp spikes on his armour. It looked around and it’s eyes latched on Havoc. Havoc gulped as he realised it’s eyes were a dark, glowing red.

“Hello again!” A youthful voice called out from the armour. “It’s lovely to see you!”

Falman, who had been taking a swig of coffee, choked.

“I hope the train journey wasn’t too long” Riza said. 

“It wasn’t that bad actually, I packed plenty of books with me… I’ve finished most of them though…”

“I’ll take you to the library here, it’s huge Al, like the one at home but bigger!” Ed said enthusiastically, throwing his arms out as if trying to measure the size.

Fuery, apparently shocked out of his silence, decided to speak up. “So Ed, are you going to introduce us to your brother?”

“Oh yeah, Al, this is Havoc, Falman, Breda and Fuery” Ed said, pointing to each in turn.

Al gave them a shy wave.

Havoc looked him up and down “Geez kid, you sure are-” 

Breda kicked Havoc under the table.

“...polite…?” Havoc said weakly.

Al, either didn’t notice or ignored it, and only shifted slightly “Thank you, I find that manners are always important” The suit of armour suddenly fixed his brother with an intense glare “isn’t that right brother?”

“Eh, probably, come on, I want to hand in my report and get out of here” Ed said, moving toward Mustangs office. “You just wait out here , I’ll be back in a minute” He glared at Roy “Right, Mustang?”

“I’ll make it as quick as possible Fullmetal.” and with that, Ed, Riza and Roy all turned and went into his office.

Leaving the rest of the men with Alphonse.

“So… Alphonse….” Falman said, clearing his throat “whereabouts are you from?”

“Resembool.”Al said.

Silence.

“Is Resembool nice?” Breda tried.

“Yes, lot’s of hills and rivers.” Alphonse said.

More Silence.

“And sheep” Al added as an afterthought.

“Mmm” Everyone hummed in agreement.

Even more silence.

Havoc was starting to get creeped out by how still this kid was. 

“I can’t take it anymore” Fuery burst out “I know Ed told us not to ask but why are you in a suit of armour?!?” Fuery then dove under the desk.

“Ummmm…” Al said, seeming just as freaked out as Fuery “It's a… um… fashion trend?”

“A fashion trend…?” Havoc said “How is-”

BANG.

Everyone turned to look over to where Ed had kicked open the door.

“Okay Al,” he said, straightening up “Ready to go”

“Yup!” Al said, springing up from the wooden chair he had been awkwardly perched on “Let’s go”

“How about a spar later on it’s been ages since we’ve had one.” 

“Of course!” Al said “be warned, I’ll beat you again!”

“Hah! You wish!” Their voices trailed off into the distance as they walked off.

“Okay…That happened.” Falman said.

“Are we going to talk about what just happened? Or just try and forget it until we get drunk?” Breda asked.

“Drunk.” Everyone said simultaneously.

“Then it’s agreed.” Everyone nodded and went back to their paperwork.

Havoc wasn’t quite sure what to make of the situation. If there was one thing though, there was no missing the bright smile on Ed’s face when he looked at his brother. Maybe, this Alphonse Elric would bring a change around the office.

 

(Or maybe he wouldn’t, Havoc wouldn’t mind, as long as there was less awkward conversation next time.)

**Author's Note:**

> *Spins like a ballerina* THIS IS SHIT *Gets into the typical fuck boi postion* I KINDA LIKED IT THO
> 
>  
> 
> IDK I just fucking love the idea of the office cowering at the thought of an EVEN SMALLER, ANGRIER Elric brother and then just getting the sweet, slightly awkward 11 year old Alphonse. 
> 
>  
> 
> Any constructive criticsm is greatly appreciated, as this is basically me practicing for my multi chap fic pls and thank.


End file.
